


Loss of a Star

by Reading_at_Dawn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk kills lots of monsters, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_at_Dawn/pseuds/Reading_at_Dawn
Summary: Frisk's in a Genocide Route.Mettaton's POV





	

It had started out like a usual day in the Underground, and Mettaton had been getting ready to set up his quiz show for later. As he rolled into Alphys's lab to make sure most of the preparations had already been done, he spotted Alphys by the computer with her cell phone in hand. After rolling back and forth on his wheel, the show host rolled over to her. "Hello, darling~ What are you doing?"

"A-A-A human f-fell into th-the Underground." Alphys stuttered out, her gaze still fixed on her phone as the robot looked at the screen.

"A human? Darling, that's wonderful! I'll be able to-"

"Th-They're killing e-e-everyone." Those words made Mettaton break off, the lights on his screen flashing in surprise.

"Excuse me, Al my dear? _Killing?_ "

Alphys looked up from the phone, her gaze fixing onto the human on-screen. "Y-Y-Yes. U-Undyne's on h-her w-w-way here t-to w-watch the s-s-security cameras a-after sh-she e-e-evacuates S-Snowdin.."

After a brief moment of silence, Mettaton decided to put off preparing his quiz show and settled in to watch the human.

What he saw before Undyne arrived was brutal, the human traveling through Snowdin. Each monster they came across the human beat to death, wearing a pink pair of gloves, dissolving into a pile of dust in the human's wake. Undyne, finally finishing the evacuation, stormed in. The fish warrior was breathing hard from having ran the entire way to the lab, her fins twitching.

"ALPHYS! WHERE IS THIS HUMAN!?" Undyne snapped, Alphys quickly stepped to the side as Undyne skidded to a stop in front of the monitor, the human just stepping into Snowdin.

"I-I-Is everyone e-evacuated f-from S-S-Snowdin?" Alphys asked.

"Almost." The clipped tone in Undyne's voice peaked Mettaton's interest, but the robot made no comment as the human walked out of a building and to the edge of town. As all three watched, a skeleton confronted the human outside of the town. Unfortunately, the camera was not accompanied by anything that could pick up the audio.

As the human stepped closer to the skeleton, Undyne became visibly distressed. Her hands curled into fists, her fins tilting toward the back of her head. "PAPYRUS! GET OUT OF THERE! RUN!"

But her plea was heard only by the other two, and the the cruel, heartless computer screen they were watching. They all watched as the skeleton, Papyrus, knelt down to give the human a hug. With one punch, the skeleton's skull was knocked off.

"NO! PAPYRUS!" Undyne snapped, spinning to face the door.

"U-U-Undyne, w-wait!" Alphys exclaimed, reaching out to grab the fish warrior's armor-clad arm. "P-Please, d-don't go!"

Undyne stalled, looking down at Alphys. "Alphys, I have to go. They killed so many monsters already, I have to stop them!"

"B-But-!"

Undyne knelt down, hugging Alphys tight. Alphys hugged her back. "I doubt they'd be able to get past me... But if they do, I need you to promise me something. If something happens to me, you need to evacuate Hotland."

"U-Undyne! M-M-Me? E-Evacuate-"

"I know you can do it, Al. I believe in you." With those last words, Undyne stood and raced out, off to confront the human as Alphys trembled in the center of the room.

In the first show of kindness that he'd shown to her in a long time, Mettaton rolled over and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, darling. Undyne is one of the best warriors the Underground has. If anyone can beat the human, she can."

Unfortunately, Mettaton's comforting words had turned out to be a lie. The two watched as Undyne was attacked with a torn-up notebook. The fight took nearly a half hour, but in the end, Undyne fell. Alphys broke down into sobs, but a bit of hard comfort from Mettaton got her to her feet.

"Darling, I'll wait here. Go on, go do as Undyne wished. Save the Monsters in Hotland." Mettaton urged her. After a bit more pushing, the lizard Monster finally headed out the door.

Mettaton rolled to the center of the lab, his screen facing one wall. When the human arrived, he hadn't moved from that position. "Oh, there you are." He stated as the human stepped closer, then let out a laugh. "You ugly little creature, you've made quite a name for yourself! Such infamy... I'm impressed!" He forced a clap. The human made no response, standing where they had stopped when they came in as they gave him a dark glare.

"Oh, yes. If you're looking for Alphys, she's not here. While you were busy doing your, ahem, thing... She was running around, evacuating people to safety." Mettaton beamed the best he could with the screen on his face, the lights flashing a '1'. "Now they're in a place that you'll never get to them! Deciding not to fight you... My my, she really _is_ the only smart one, isn't she?"

The human took a step toward Mettaton threateningly.

Instead of being scared, Mettaton was amused. "Oh? How sassy. You're just itching to get your hands on me, aren't you? Well, TOO BAD!" He stated with a laugh. "This world needs stars more than it needs corpses! Toodles!" With that, the robot darted off through the door before the human could react.

As soon as he was outside of the lab, Mettaton's wheel retracted and formed his rocket, the robot taking off over Hotland. Forcefields around Hotland had been turned on, to make sure the human remained on the main path instead of wandering off of it. Aiming them straight to the CORE.

Alphys tended to have a hard time doing social things with her anxiety. But when she was needed, well... She did a very good job when focused. Alphys... He hadn't been very nice to her after she gave him his body. He began ignoring her, instead being swept up in the fame... Just like he had with Napstablook.

Blooky... He hadn't though about his cousin in months. So caught up in his desire for fame, he had left them behind. They were abandoned, left to run the family snail farm on his own. At the very least, knowing his cousin, they wouldn't have become corporeal in his absence... So they had to be safe. He knew it in his Soul.

It wasn't long before he landed at the CORE, and the second waiting game began. It didn't take as long as the first time. As he stood in the center of the platform, the human entered the room.

"My my. So you've finally arrived. After our first meeting, I realized... Something ghastly. You're not just a threat to monsters, but to humanity as well. Oh my. That's an issue. You see, I can't be a star without an audience. And besides... There are some people... I want to protect." The human, bored, took a step toward him.

"Ha ha ha. Eager, as always, eh? But don't touch that dial! There's something you haven't accounted for. As any true fan would know, I was first created as a Human Eradication Robot. It was only after becoming a star that I was given a more... Photogenic body. " The human shifted, itching to fight. "However! Those original functions have never been fully removed... Come any closer, and I'll be forced to show you... My true form!" The human straightened, taking another step forward.

_This was it. Nearly time for the showdown before him and the human. If he was going to die, he was going to die the way_ **_he_ ** _wanted._

"Fine then! Ready? Iiiiiiiiiiiit's showtime!I" There was a bright flash of white light as his body shifted, forming a new shape. It was similar to his EX form, though was much more weaponized than it.

... But like the others, he did not stand a chance. The human swung their frying pan at him, hitting him straight in the chest.

**_-987076 HP_ **

Mettaton's face contorted with pain. "G-Gh..." He gave the human a forced smile. "G-Guess you don't want to join my fan club?"

_I'm sorry Blooky..._

There was a flash of white light when his form exploded. There was only a brief moment of pain for Mettaton, then it faded away into nothingness.


End file.
